


Just Desserts

by Icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Erotica, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-17
Updated: 2005-10-17
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: The heavy drapes were drawn and the room smelled liked rotting pot pourri. Severus Snape has fantasies.





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The heavy drapes were drawn and the room smelled liked rotting pot pourri. Tiny brittle tables perched on threadbare throw rugs, displaying mounted plates with ugly faded china patterns. Snape had forbidden that these ever be touched, though they weren't cursed so far as Peter could tell. But he wasn't the wizard Snape was, so….

Severus' arm was draped over his eyes where he slumped on the faded settee, his long legs outstretched and parted. The folds of his robes spilled over the cushions onto the floor, unbuttoned and open. His hand had crept to his hip but stilled. Kneeling on the hard floor between his legs, Peter breathed a small sigh of relief.

Severus' lip curled. "Done so soon?" His voice was low and soft.

Peter shook his head quickly and bent to his task. The leather of Severus' boot was slick under his tongue, except where he caught a scuff-mark, hard and dry. He licked his lips and tried again, a little surprised that this was how Muggles polished their boots - though Severus had insisted. He'd know better than a pure-blood like Peter. There was no sound except the wet lapping of his tongue and the slight shift of Severus' thigh. Peter eyed that hand warily. It was Severus' wand hand, but it was also...

It had inched closer to his lap, where a very obvious rise pushed at his trousers, raising the buttons.

Peter's eyes fell to the floor as he pulled out the dirty rag to slowly buff the spot he'd just cleaned. Severus' feet shifted under the leather as his hips edged into the cushions. His legs parted still further, as Severus gave a low sigh. Peter glanced up to find Severus had moved his arm slightly away from his face, his eyes glittering at Peter. His wand hand had slid to his lap. Fingers trailed across the buttons.

Peter swallowed and shut his eyes. Heard the buttons undone, one by one. Peter shuddered and refused to look, bending to his task with alacrity. A quick glance showed Severus had buried his eyes behind his arm again as he slowly stroked, the hair of his -- oh no, he shouldn't have looked. The image burned itself onto the back of his eyes.

"Keep working, Potter," Severus' deep growl reminded him.

Peter was sure he mispoke. He hurried to complete his task before --

"Slower…" Severus snarled.

Peter wondered if there was anyone he could tell, surely this would tarnish the image of the Dark Lord's new wonder? But it was too great a risk. What if they thought-? No, no, surely they wouldn't. But they might -

A hand seized his hair and dragged him forward. Peter stumbled into Severus' crotch, arms curled around protectively in front of his chest. Severus was breathing hard, his head thrown back, eyes closed. But he didn't say anything more and Peter tried to sink back to the floor. Boots were better, yes, yes, much better.

Severus' grip tightened and his warm cock pressed up under Peter's chin. Peter reluctantly parted his lips and Severus' cock surged forward, hot and fierce, though this wasn't the worst part. Peter tried to keep up. Severus moaned, his hips grinding. He pressed upward and then froze. Sour sticky fluid filled Peter's mouth.

He choked. Which was a bad, bad mistake, he knew it immediately.

Severus grew suddenly, completely still. He seized Peter's lapel, wrenched him forward and hissed, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

His eyes burned.

"I, I - just…" Peter panicked. Severus threw him backward and Peter sprawled across the floor, his legs kicking. He struggled to stand, scrabbling for his wand.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Severus pulled his robes closed and stalked upstairs, taking them two at a time.

Peter kneeled in the middle of the tiny living room, wiping his mouth, his heart pounding in terror.

Mad. The man was utterly mad.


End file.
